prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Who's In The Box?
''Who's In The Box? '' is the fourteenth episode and the winter premiere of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on January 7, 2014. Summary The full summary is currently being written. Notes *Caleb will be in this episode. *Aria and Ezra will be at a cabin. Marlene King hinted on Twitter that Ezria might have a sex scene. *Ashley tweeted that she had "super emotional scenes" with Tyler. *The Spoby bear that fans made will make an appearance in Toby's loft. * Marlene, Bryan, Jonell, Kyle and Lijah tweeted that "There's a B in the box" with #PLLclue. * Marlene tweeted we will find out a little more about who died in the place of Alison in this episode. * Mona and Hanna will have a scene together. * The Liars are going to shut Mona out. * Mona now owns Jenna's car for an unknown reason. *Sasha said "Marlene has said that this is the season of answers, and the premiere is called Who's In the Box? -- the reason for that is because if Alison wasn't in her grave, who is?" Source *The girls will have scenes at the mausoleum. *Emily Fields has at least one scene in the church and is seen lighting candles in the promo. *Emily might have a serious conversation with Jessica in the DiLaurentis house. *Emily may have a scene in the same classroom she was in when talking to Alison about Paris. *Hanna will show the other girls the book she took from "A"'s Lair in "Now You See Me, Now You Don't." *According to a new promo, Aria and Emily will theorize that Alison could be "A". *The promo also states that Emily is letting Ali come between them, so Spencer tells her "Don't let her come between us" and Emily is the one that shouts "Don't!" to Spencer in the original promo. ("Close Encounters" based on Spencer's clothes and the picture taken from set of Troian.) *Ezra will take Aria to a secluded cabin the woods with no internet and cell service. The cabin will have a secret basement. Source Title and Background *With Alison being alive now confirmed, it is assumed that the "box" is a coffin, and this episode deals with who was buried in Ali's coffin instead of her. This has been confirmed by Marlene King. Cast Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Guest Cast *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers * Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis * Nolan North as Peter Hastings *Skyler day as Claire *Nicole L. Sullivan as Tina Trivia * The table read was on July 16, 2013. * Filming began on July 17, 2013, and ended on July 25, 2013. Before Episode Poll In the promo Emily asked Ali "Who are you hiding from?, then Ali replied "I thought I knew, but I was wrong". Well we probably know that Ezra is after her but who was the person Ali thought was after her? Note: Do not add selections to the poll because it will reset it Thanks -Admins CeCe Melissa Jenna Jason Mona Toby Garrett / Wilden / Ian (before their death) One of the Parents One of the Liars? Do you think that Alison can ever be friends with the liars again after the -A drama is over?. Yes No Not sure Definitely not Quotes Promos & Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars 4x14 HD Promo - "Who's in the Box" - Airs January 7th, 2014|Promo 1 Pretty Little Liars 4B Promo|Promo 2 Pretty Little Liars Whos in the Box Winter Premiere Promo 2 4x14 Ravenwood|Promo 3 + Ravenswood Pretty Little Liars Promo 6 4x14 Lucy Hale Music Video HD|Promo 4 M3 Pretty Little Liars - Season 4B Premiere|Canadian Promo Pretty Little Liars sneak peek 4x14 Who's in the box?|Sneak Peek 1 Pretty Little Liars 4x14 Sneak Peek 2|Sneak Peek 2 Exclusive Pretty Little Liars 4X14 sneak peek 3 HD|Sneak Peek 3 Pretty Little Liars 4x14 Sneak Peek 4|Sneak Peek 4 PLL414 fv2.h264HD-1|Sneak Peek 5 Gallery BPkDTekCQAIAHQw.jpg ezria2.PNG final touches .jpg two favorite ladies.jpg outfits for today .jpg with my boo.jpg ariaaezra.PNG Spenceronsettt.jpg tumblr_mq3mmeR5971rww2a4o1_500.jpg BPVRGCvCEAE5_QK.jpg large.jpg Df6e0232efd611e2b5fe22000aaa0750 7.jpg 0184682eefd311e292c922000a1fb771 7.jpg 3514d452efd411e2a93822000ae9025c 7.jpg B9311d58f0b111e29d8d22000a9f1921 7.jpg tumblr_mq7st09hex1qiin6uo1_500.jpg tumblr_mqed1ljcWj1qiin6uo1_500.jpg|On the PLL set this morning watching @ichadlowe direct the winter premiere adb005ecf4bd11e2bf5922000a1f8cdc_7.jpg seemslegit pll.jpg ed095dd4f56b11e2a01e22000aeb0f45_7.jpg What do up you think of this?.jpg Shay, Andrea, and Chad.jpg BXOBo2aIgAAviti.jpg tumblr_mv8plvKf7B1rvq9xoo1_1280.png Who's in the box2586545.jpg 1463931_586550391381795_176394180_n.png witb.jpg 1328960059pre-1385070276.jpg 1328960161pre-1385070276.jpg 1328969627pre-1385070276.jpg 1328969675pre-1385070276.jpg 1328969743pre-1385070276.jpg 1328969893pre-1385070276.jpg 1328969949pre-1385070276.jpg Hanna...jpg|Mona and Hanna Ezra3.jpg pll promo.png pll promo 1.png pll promo 2.png pll promo 3.png pll promo 4.png 4x14promo.jpg Emily4x14promo.jpg picture.png picture 2.png picture 3 b.png picture 4 a.png pll-4x14.jpg Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Mid-Season Premiere Category:ABC Family Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:4B